Albus Potter and The Forgotten Souls
by TheGirlHiddenInTheShadows
Summary: The world is on the brink of war, only it doesn't know it. Only those who have chosen to be forgotten by society can uncover what's behind the rising darkness and hopefully put an end to it. But how far is too far when the world is at stake? Sequel to Albus Potter and The Things Lost.


_AN: And we're back. This Book promises to be far more action packed than the last. So without further adue I give you chapter one of Albus Potter and the forgotten Souls._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Even the sky wept over the graveyard on the morning of Albus Potter's funeral, helping hide the tear for family and friends as the put an empty casket into the ground. Lily clung to her mother's side like she had once done as a child refusing to be alone with her thoughts. James was sick with guilt over the years he had wasted torturing his little brother when they could have been making memories. Harry and Ginny did not know what to think any more, they had buried so many friends before now they had to face saying goodbye to their son. It was too much for them to bare. Soon the funeral ended and the guests began to leave till only the Potters reminded, unable to take that final step and walk away from Albus' grave. Only they were not truly alone. Off in the distance three hooded figures watched they family say their goodbyes.

"This is wrong." Said one. "We should leave them to their grief."

"Do tell me that, tell him." Replied another pointing at the third who stood off to the side. The first figure simply looked over at the third figure but said nothing. Finally the Potters left the grave site and the third figure slowly made his way toward it, the other two following closely behind. The third figure stood over the grave and simply looked down at the freshly turned earth.

"The plan worked perfectly." Rin said, pulling back her hood.

"Hmmm I almost wish it hadn't." Replied Scorpius pulling back his own hood.

"It was for the best." Said the third figure finally.

"No one should ever have to die for what's best." Rin said angrily.

"No they shouldn't." replied the third figure. "You did pay your part perfectly Rin."

"Had to get everyone out." Rin said sadly.

"Yes." Said Albus finally pulling back his hood as the rain clear. "and I am glad you succeded."

"Are you saying you doubted your plan?" Scorpius accused.

"I had no doubt that we'd all leave the Ministry alive. It was if they'd believe my death that I doubt." Al replied calmly.

"They definitely bought it alright." Scorpius muttered to himself.

"You don't approve of my choice?" Al asked his friend.

"I just find it unnecessary. This whole thing won't have had to happen if we'd just stayed and told the teacher the truth that night." Scorpius shot back, getting annoyed by the old argument.

"Please don't fight." Rin begged. "What's done is done. What matters is where we go from here."

"Well first we get out of this place, it's depressing me." Said Al evenly.

"Agreed." Stated Scorpius before all three apparited away.

After fleeing the Ministry Scorpius and Rin had rejoined the others in a remote house as far off the grid as they could find. Rin quickly set to work reviving Albus, as the other preyed she got perfect in potions for a reason. When Albus jumped up coughing everyone finally relax, the plan they had been forming since Jorden's arrest had worked and they were all safe and together again. The house that had become their base of operations was tiny and run down, it hardly compared to the Slytherin Common Room but for now it was home. Al actually welcomed the sight of the old house when Scorpius, Rin, and he returned from the graveyard. Opening the front door Al and the other two enter the tight main hall. Only one person could walk down the hall at a time making pile ups a real problem with people coming from both directions. At the end of the hall on the leftan archway lead into a spiral staircase that went up to the second and third floors. Rin and Scorpius disappeared open the stair to do Al did not really want to know what. Off the right side of the hall was two doors on leading to a parlor, the other a library. The upstairs held two bedrooms on the second floor and three on the third, luckily Scorpius and Rin seemed just fine sharing a room. At the end of the main hall sat the door to the kitchen, the door tended to stick so it was left open all the time. Entering the long, narrow room Albus found Jorden sitting at the table, notes surrounding him. Jorden had been able to fix his dreadlocks after his escaoe although he now wore them pulled back it a ponytail. He was skinnier though and Al often worried if he was eating enough.

"So you leave yourself flowers?" Jorden asked not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Nah, was going to but then I remembered how much I hated flowers." Albus replied sitting down across from his friend.

"Shame. They give you grief again?" Jorden asked nodding his chin toward the stairs where Rin and Scorpius had disappeared.

"No more than usual." Al replied nonchalantly.

"They shouldn't be giving you any grief." Jorden returned stubbornly. "I was my idea."

"Give them time, they'll learn to hate you soon enough, Jorden just snorted at the comment. "We any closer?" Al asked, already knowing the answer.

"No" was Jorden's brief reply. Since freeing Jorden the groups sole focus was find the real killer. Rin had confirmed Al fears that the war she predicted was fast approaching and somehow the person from that night was part of it. Now dead Albus could freely chase down his theories without risking discovery, after all who would suspect a dead man?

_Author's Note: So I didn't really kill Albus, I mean it would kind of end my story. Please review and good night folks. _


End file.
